


The nearness of you

by Moon_lesbian



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_lesbian/pseuds/Moon_lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a serie of short stories: Glimpses of Carol and Therese´s life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "don’t ever think any of this is your fault”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fanfictions ever, and English isn´t my first language so I really don´t know about this????  
> But well I just love them so much :´) , so I just needed to write something down.  
> (I also have a tumblr where I posted this! @Undermolnen)

//Setting: the day that Carol for the first time gets to meet Rindy, after everything that happened with Harge and the lawyers.//

Therese is home alone in their apartment and Carol has already left for the visit with her daughter. This first time Carol was not even allowed to have Rindy over in their apartment; she had to visit her at Harge´s, supervised by him, examined into every movement. Carol had been tense and quiet all day and Therese was eaten up by guilt, a little thought always there telling her that this was her fault. That if it wasn’t for her Carol would still have Rindy.

Therese, now alone in the apartment, restless, nervous. She wants to do something for Carol, Carol who has done everything, changed everything for her. Something for Carol when she comes home tonight; once again forced to separate from her daughter, once again punished and hurt, Therese can´t even imagine. Something that makes Carol feel loved, feel needed and safe. Therese hates that she doesn’t know what to do. Feels small, useless. All she can do is wait.

When Carol comes in through the door she pulls of a smile, it doesn’t reach her eyes. Therese stands up, approach her slowly. Don’t want to say the wrong thing. Speaks softly.

“How was it?”

Carols eyes wandering away; hides. She turns her back to Therese, peels of her coat. “Oh she is doing very fine. It was nice”, she says still turned. She says it to quickly, her voice to shaky, unable to hide. 

“Carol”. Therese says it so softly and so lovingly. She put her hands on Carol´s shoulders, squeezes them carefully, stops Carol in her hurried steps away from her.

“Carol.” Therese walks slowly around Carol, from behind her back to in front of her, with hands never leaving her shoulders. Let the hands slide down from the shoulders to Carol´s arms. Looks at her. Carol´s mouth shakes, blank eyes looking away. And when she finally turns her eyes to Therese’s, she breaks. She breaks.She cries as Therese never seen her do before; not silent or soft, its more violent, more loud, more desperate.

“I can´t- I don´t want- I-“ Tries to form words between sobs. Therese takes Carol into her arms, grasp hard, wants to protect her. Whispers softly.  
“I know. I know. You are allowed not to be okay Carol.”

After a while the cry softens, slows down. Until it´s just breathing, irregular breathing.  
"I love you Carol. You are needed. You are without any doubt missed. She misses you. And you are allowed to be sad.“  
They stay in the embrace for a while. Then Carol breaks out, takes a step back, catches Therese’s eyes. Holds. Caresses her scalp, her face, down to her neck.  
“I love you, Therese"  
A quiet pause. Carol pulls a trail of Therese´s hair behind her ear, slowly.  
“And don’t ever think any of this is your fault”


	2. It´s just the nearness of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by two amazing fanart posts, loveee them: 
> 
> http://noctivagas.tumblr.com/post/138608967735/carol-and-therese
> 
> http://rosenblis.tumblr.com/post/136267846804/i-loved-carol-and-pos-but-im-greedy-and-now-i

It’s a sunday morning and Carol wakes up to sun shining through curtains and distant piano play from their living room. It’s a lovely morning, that kind of sunday morning when you have the whole day ahead of you, nothing important needs to be done, no stress. It’s like the world just stops for a while, a breathing pause.  
She gets out of bed and lazilly puts on her robe, pours herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen.  
Then she walks slowly in to the living room, stops in the door stand and just watches Therese play for a while. It’s such a simple and beautiful sight, watching Therese fingers dance over the keys, watching her yes just watching her, she is the most breathtaking sight.  
/i love her/

When Therese notices her standing there, her eyes lights up. She moves away from the piano, walks up to Carol.  
“Hi”  
“hi” softly, quiet.  
Therese notices the purple marks on Carols throat from last night, and lifts her hand to touch the bruised skin. The smile that Therese smiles when noticing (her lovemarks on carols throat, her mouth making them, tasting Carols skin, tasting Carol, marking her: as her love, as hers ,

/she is mine oh god I love her/ )  
is the most amazing smile, it lights up a spark in Carol no one else could bring but Therese. It feels like electricity and warmth spreading through her whole body.  
“Thats beautiful”, Therese says, lightly touching a purple spot on her skin.  
“ and you’re beautiful, Carol”

Carol smiles and she thinks of how the bruises came there last night. The soreness and ache between her thighs that is still there, but it´s a good ache. It reminds her.  
Reminds her of Therese´s fingers inside her, hard, fast. Creating a perfect rhythm, sensations making her forget how to breath. Therese´s teeths running over sensitive skin, biting down. Pleasure and pain in a wonderful mess that left her aching, wanting, raw. And god, Therese´s fingers curled inside her and her tongue on her clit, it had reduced her to a shaking nothing, made her forget her own name even, forget everything because nothing in that moment was important but Therese.

“Come here” Carol says with a warm smile, taking Therese into her arms. Closer, closer. Never close enough.  
Hands in hair and on shoulders.  
Before Carol connects their lips, she takes a moment to just look at Therese. To just breath against her mouth, their lips just almost touching.  
“I love you”, she whispers. And then she kisses Therese. It’s a calm kiss, it’s soft and beautiful, and then it grows deeper. Like summer rain. Like summer rain, and then the kiss grows lighter again, slowly fades away. And then stillness.

“Well mh. Hi. good morning”.  
“Good morning Carol”  
“You know, I love waking up to you playing piano. It’s beautiful.” Therese smiles so her dimples shows, blushes ever so slightly.  
“Almost as much as I love waking up to… Well something else your fingers are very good at doing.” For that she gets an elbow jokingly hitting her side, a chuckle and a “charmer there”.  
“Would you play something more?” Carol asks, playing with a strand of Therese´s hair. “For me?”  
Therese smiles that adorable smile again. Nods silently, her hand running softly down Carols arm.  
“Mm okay, for you then” Her hand moves down to Carols, intertwines them. Smiles playfully;  
“So what would madame want to hear?” Her voice full of warmth, her eyes shining brighter then the sun.  
“Hm. Why don’t you surprise me”

So Therese takes place at the piano again but now with Carol sitting on the floor beside her, head resting in Therese´s lap. Carol lights up a cigarette and Therese lights up Carols whole world. And then Therese starts to play, softly as a summer breeze. She’s playing The Nearness of You.  
She plays it light and glittering, slowly and lovely. It’s beautiful.  
And in that moment: everything is just perfect and still. On Carols lips lingers heartwarming smiles and “I love you"s.

(And later that day it will come other sort of music from the living room; delicious sounds escaping from Therese´s throat, being fucked against the piano.  
And later that day there will not be just smiles lingering from Carols lips, it will be moans and sighs and “oh fuuuck don’t stop"s and Therese´s name being screamed out. But that´s later. Because right now Carols head resting on Therese´s legs and Therese is playing for her and it’s gentle and beautiful and perfect.)

/It’s just the nearness of you/


	3. "Then tell me what you want"

Carol had been so teasing and slow all evening.  
Whispering in Therese´s ear on dinner out with some friends, making her speechless, blushing and wet just with her words and hot breath against skin. She loved how much Therese responded to her. 

And when they finally came home; she was painfully slow.  
Kissing, sucking and biting on every inch off Therese, except the throbbing part between her thighs.  
And when she finally, FINALLY moved to where Therese most needed her; and when Therese was SO CLOSE, just seconds before coming, lost in herself and lost in Carol (Carols tongue and Carols fingers and Carols bare skin against hers and Carols hands gently caressing her and Carol oh godddd just CAROL) holding her breath, so desperate; Carol stopped.  
Therese couldn´t at all control the trembling in her body, or the moans coming out of her throat, voice almost to weak. “Noo. God, Carol. please. I n e e d you”  
“Mmm, angel.” Carol just had needed to really LOOK at her. Therese. Like this. For her. It was too much.  
“You are so beautiful. Like this. Just for me.” Carol whispered it, voice dark of desire, mouth against Therese´s neck. Therese almost lost it, pressing her body against Carol, closer, closer.  
“CArol-”  
“Mmh, I know darling. Then tell me what you want. You can do that for me, right? What exactly do you want me to do Therese?”


End file.
